


【原创】 有史以来最闹心的案子

by Elizabelizabeth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3不会数汉字, Blushing Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabelizabeth/pseuds/Elizabelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock碰上了他有史以来觉得最闹心的案子——以什么方式把他心中那日渐膨胀的情感述说给始作俑者？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 计划A

**Author's Note:**

> 入神夏坑这么久就只有这么一篇文当然要好好利用所以在随缘上发过后AO3上也发一次～  
> 可能有点OOC，求轻喷。  
> 向打字的基友致敬～  
> 做了点修整，把之前中英混杂的改成了中文，调了一下排版。  
> 希望大家看得高兴⊙▽⊙，欢迎评论

Sherlock现在觉得很烦躁。Sherlock现在特别烦躁。Sherlock现在难以忍受的烦躁。

  这个操蛋的问题他已经想了四天两小时23分钟了——不对，是24分钟了，仍然毫无结果；他马不停蹄地在各个他从来没去过的网站翻帖子，在新闻网页上直接搜那个该死的关键词（然后意识到能为了这件事上新闻的人都干的太过火了，不适合他），甚至直接翻词典，看看那个词的定义能不能让他追根溯源（明显没用）。于是，他继续翻着成千上万的网贴，在心中默默分类、评估。

  A.情书.  
首先，他要写段让人肝肠寸断的话：“对你的思念时时刻刻噬咬着我的灵魂”；“倘若能用一滴血换来你的一个笑容，我愿为此血流成河”（这句话把Sherlock都吓坏了）。然后，再赞美对方：“你明媚的笑靥点燃了我黯淡的生命”；“愿为你的美貌夜夜不寐”（不行不行不行,John要是听到我这么说会宰了我）。他搞不明白，为什么他碰到过那么多声称自己是唯物主义者、无神论者的人但这些最佳情书里总是会出现“灵魂”、“天国”、“神”、“地狱”之类乱七八糟的玩意儿，John才不需要这些奇奇怪怪的东西来形容呢。John Watson就是John Watson，他这辈子遇到过的最好的人，仅此而已。

  还有，写完了情书之后要交给对方。网上推荐邮递——呵呵，他们都住在一起了好么！还有放到对方会在你不在场时的地点，比如课桌后的抽屉啊（学生专用），沙发的空隙间，书页之间（绝对不行！Mrs. Hudson会时不时来整理，然后第二天所有他们认识的人就会知道，第三天《太阳报》的头版就会是“他们真的在搞！”），枕头底下（不行，John睡眠质量最近好得让人怀疑，估计照他那头一挨枕头就睡着的架势和洗床单枕头的频率，John发现情书的时候他已经因为太久没有得到回应把那件事给删掉了，然后场面就会很尴尬），或者在他上班之前塞他公文包里（John没有这玩意儿），或者……

  是John的脚步声。他不是在做饭吗？刚刚还听到他在剁黄瓜。肯定不是来找Sherlock的。不对，脚步声分明正朝着他的房间而来。不要紧，他要是要用电脑可以让他用我的……  
“Sherlock！把我的电脑还给我！”他的声音穿门而过。

“我要……”

“用我的，在客厅里。”John推门而入，“你不是说你的电脑正在下载一个庞大的文件我要是动它的话会给国家带来上亿美元的损失吗？”

擦！怎么把这事儿忘了！眼看着John熟稔地跨过地上奇形怪状的玻璃器皿要来抢走他手中的笔电，Sherlock心一沉，咔啦咔啦把辛辛苦苦搜出来的十几个页面全部关了个干净，留下一个空荡的桌面还给了John。

  John在拿到笔电时的表情却和他想象的相去甚远：彻底的震惊。在Sherlock明白怎么回事之前，John已经开始以被雷劈的表情看着他。被John盯着看总让他有种飘飘然的感觉，但这次不是。

 “Sherlock…”John闭上嘴，喉结上下滑动了一下。

 “嗯？”他尽可能让自己显得自在一点。以John的智商，他不会看出来我刚刚在干什么的。

“你……你刚刚不是在看色情视频吧！”

 “怎么可能！”这回轮到他被雷劈了。哦！哦！真是愚蠢！正常人唯一手忙脚乱地把网页关得只剩桌面的原因就是这个！更不用说是单身男人！操操操操操……“你怎么会这么想呢？我像是那种在网上输敏感词然后点个视频撸一发的小青年吗？”

“不像。所以我才被吓到了。操，你搞得我要干什么都忘了！我要干什么来着……”John拿着电脑一屁股坐在Sherlock扔满了书的床上。  
你是不是要看看要把金枪鱼切成丝还是渣？”Sherlock试探地问。John睁大了眼看向他：  
 “天啊，”他再次被惊呆了，“你总能给我惊喜！这次又是怎么回事？我哪里又沾上了什么？”

“呃，这次是声音。”Sherlock从地上爬起来，坐到John身后，“我听到了你开罐头的声音，你停顿了一下然后过来了。”

 “上帝啊，你真是个天才。”John头也没回地扫描着屏幕上花花绿绿的寿司图案。幸好没回头，他想着，因为自己的脸颊有些发热，不至于变成猪肝色但起码也是粉红了。

  两分钟后John得到了“寿司的肉要切成渣”的结论后离开了，留下Sherlock和电脑。他在历史里找到之前的页面，看了几个帖子，还是关了电脑。

  情书计划，取消。


	2. 计划B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实，Sherlock觉得这个和送情书差不多。但是可以避开他最厌恶的“写情话”步骤，那就试试吧！

B.赠送有特殊寓意的小礼物

  其实，Sherlock觉得这个和送情书差不多。但是可以避开他最厌恶的“写情话”步骤，那就试试吧！

   网上推荐送花，而且各种各样的花有不同的寓意，不同的数量也有不同的寓意，在不同的文化里还他妈不一样！不行，这个对John没用：1. John对于花卉的认知到了令人愤慨的程度（“我怎么不知道这里种了玫瑰？”“……那是月季。”）2.貌似朵数越多越有诚意。他想得出来的最好的送花地点就是221B，但是他的理想数目绝对够触发Mrs. Hudson的花粉症了。3.在自然科学中，花是植物的生 殖器官；在人类思想中，花是最接近女性的意象（这些直男真可怕）。反正，绝对不行。

在看到一大堆香水、名牌衣服、包包的建议后，Sherlock黑着脸在关键词里加了个“赠送男性”。

剃须刀？可以给John买个电动的。最近Sherlock在做一下涉及爆炸的实验，而且实验时段和John起床～John出门上班有20分钟的重合——也就是说John经常吓得手一抖然后在脸上拉出一条血痕，Sherlock可是很心疼呢。但是不行，John是在阿富汗的战场上茹毛饮血过的人，怎么会用这种只有刚开始长胡子的男孩儿用的玩意儿呢！况且电动剃须刀很容易滋生细菌，要是John脸上的伤口发生感染了他一辈子都不会原谅自己！

  皮鞋？高档男香？礼帽？什么鬼。John是一个军人，医生，侦探助手（？），才不会把自己打扮得像个男模。

  送书？这个倒可以考虑。John一般看什么书来着？医学类——这个免了，家里一共订了八本杂志，五本都跟医学有关。小说——上帝，看他鉴赏小说的水平，任何一个负责任的成年人都不应该送他小说；而且还要有“我喜欢你”的隐含意义，哦，那太难了。名著类——估计是学生时代的后遗症。Sherlock仔细想了想自己看过的没被删除的名著：莎士比亚？不行，他是gay不代表着他的作品有这类倾向；博尔赫斯？开什么玩笑，John怎么可能看得懂；奥威尔……他有什么作品来着？

   “我们这次的案件牵涉到奥威尔吗？”Sherlock猛地抬头，看到一脸惊讶的John。完了，他偷看我查手机。

  “没有啊，只是查着玩玩。那个人的死亡绝对是一场意外，所有的证据都在指向这一点，尽管那群蠢货都被他的特殊身份误导了。当你排除了所有的错误，不管剩下的是什么，有多不可思议，都一定是真相。”

  “只是大部分人都很难分清‘错误’和‘不可思议’罢了。”Sherlock时常会为John口中吐出的极具哲理性的句子而惊讶。

       “完全正确。”Sherlock嘴角勾起一抹微笑。John的脸上闪过床外的各种光，以及恒定不变的手机屏幕的反光。他在看什么？圣母玛利亚啊，《另一个波琳家的女孩》！Sherlock仰天长叹一声——

       礼物计划，取消。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莎士比亚，博尔赫斯，奥威尔都是我喜欢的作家～感觉这些是Sherlock会喜欢的类型。  
> 但是我也真的超喜欢《另一个波琳家的女孩》！原著小说！不是电影！虽然电影里有斯嘉丽约翰逊娜塔莉波特曼本尼迪克特康博巴奇艾迪雷德梅恩但是没有小说好看！没有！


	3. Chapter 3

C.直接说.

直接说当然听起来简单爆了，“我喜欢你”，“我爱你”，就几个字的事嘛。

只有当事人才能真正意会到实际执行有多大难度：要找一个两人都觉得浪漫（Sherlock在脑子里分析了一下，浪漫=舒适＋美丽），不容易被干扰，如果被拒绝不会显得太丢脸的（有人推荐在船上。Sherlock在心中评估了一下John愤怒时;把他扔进水里的可能性：90％）地方；周围可以有很多熟人见证（苏格兰场？别闹了）或者私密一点（反正Mycroft总会知道的。就算他找到一个没有监控的地方，成功了他要把John带回去见妈妈，Mycroft会知道；失败了他要进医院，Mycroft还是会知道）；说的话到是不用太周密的考虑，毕竟在那种情况下忘词和结巴是很可能的事（是的，就连Sherlock Holmes也会）。

现在，来评估哪些地方比较浪漫吧！舒适、美丽——考虑到John的军官脾气和身手Sherlock又在标准中加入了“安全”：

  221B？呸。他能想出300种死在221B的方式，其中200种还没有先例。下一个——

  苏格兰场的资料室？那里有成千上万的陈年旧案和一个很私密的小办公室——算了，资料室的美丽，估计也就有Sherlock Holmes可以领略了。而且Lestrade为了不让他进去把窗户都封上了，钥匙也只留了两把，一把在外地，一把在他贴身的口袋里，很拙劣但也很有效。下一个——

  John每次经过伦敦城里大大小小的公园时总是会目不转睛地盯一会儿。草地不行，上面到处是野餐的愚蠢人类；水池不行，John会一拳把他打进水里；树林更不行，他一进树林就满脑子采集植物和土壤标本的事，不仅会忘记正事还会像上次那样惹恼John（“Sherlock Holmes,放下那条蛇！”）。下一个——

   巴茨医学院是他们第一次相遇的地方，一般人都觉得这真是浪漫爆了。那里的药品和医疗器械的都好端端的放在消毒柜里。失败的话John会把他摁在解剖台上打，损伤不会太大；成功的话他可以把John摁在解剖台上——停下，这太多了。哦不，不行，Molly Hooper那小可怜会一路绕着他打转儿，像太阳绕着地球一样。想不让她看到完全不可能，要是让她看到了她肯定会昏过去。而且John是个该死的、尊重爱护女士的好绅士，怎么会在可怜巴巴的Molly面前告诉他——天呐，别幻想了——而不是把他暴揍一顿呢？下一个——

   John总是抱怨Sherlock有案子的时候不吃东西，有时候甚至要连累上他一起。拜托，自己不吃饭是要保持清醒和敏捷，拉着他是因为线索突然冒出来了！这种时候必须争分夺秒好伐！所以说等这个案子完了带John去好好吃一顿会很不错，餐厅也是人家推荐的好地方：足够私密，环境幽雅。不能再去吃中餐了，John肚子上新增的肉让他一看到油腻的事物就皱眉头；那些贵一点东南亚餐厅也算了，那里的服务员大多好客过头而且讲着一口可怕的英语；就按照传统的来吧，法式餐厅……唉？哪里不对？

  “Lestrade!这人是男的女的？！”他突然抬头大吼一声。

“你不是开玩笑吧？！这……喂！Sherlock！”探长回头看了一眼满脸“卧槽变态”的探员们，再回头时绝望地发现Sherlock已经用虽然戴着橡胶手套但的确沾满血污的手掀开了死者华丽的刺绣长裙。一把拽下皮肤色的丝绸内裤，众人的嗡嗡声立刻消失了。

Sherlock摒除脑中所有杂念，又仔仔细细地检查了一遍那人血肉模糊的脸，表情越来越难看。最后，他“啪”地把手套从手上扯下来，站起来的同时把手套甩到了尸体脸上，颜色十分契合。

  “找他的——也许他比较愿意被称作‘她’——她男朋友的前女友，一个固执、死板、嫉妒心强的老女人，因为男朋友甩了她找了一个性别认同障碍而心怀愤懑，还喜欢吃芒果。”说完就调头往场外走。

  “喂喂喂！当你说‘老女人’，你是……”

  “指思想封建保守。她还不到25岁。”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Sherlock,你最近总有点………"

你小子终于发现了。 “怎么？”

“……心不在焉。”哇哦，你不觉得这个词用得太轻了吗？

“哪有。”

  “拜托，我观察能力虽然跟你不能比但这也太明显了。”

什么太明显了？我在想法设法直接告诉你我爱你？而且我现在快愁死了因为这方面你真的比我擅长多了。

“有什么在困扰你。”

呵呵，真的好明显啊。“什么都没有。”

“反正，要是有什么就跟我说好吗？我一定会认真倾听的。”

放心，我一想好就会跟你说的，我也相信你绝对会认真倾听。


	4. C-plus 尝试实施C计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C计划实施和失败的全过程

C-plus 尝试实施C计划

“马里勒伯恩路.”听到与往常不同的地名时，John开始奋力从车里往外逃，但被Sherlock把门挡住了。

“怎么！你也跟你哥一样开始绑架我了！”尝试未果无数次后，John气呼呼地在位置上坐下。

  “这不是绑架，这是一次友好的聚会。”其实Sherlock挺想说“浪漫”的。

  “妈的我现在不想参加什么聚会！我想坐下来吃一顿热腾腾的饭！我上一次吃饭是昨天早上！就一个煎蛋！”

  “那更好了！”Sherlock露出了鲨鱼般的笑容，“我们正要去好好撮一顿！”然后变魔术似地从怀中掏出来叠得整整齐齐的John的西装。“穿上这个，那个餐厅比较附庸风雅。”

  这次他安静了。看看手里的衣服，又看看Sherlock，“我这是在做梦吗？Sherlock Holmes带我去高档饭店吃饭？”

  “对啊对啊！多么美妙！”Sherlock的笑容更大了，“快穿上它！”回应却是John的一脸卧槽。

  “你不会真的希望我在你面前换吧？”

  “有什么的，大家都是男人！是吧Mr. Branch?”  
         
Mr. Branch——司机大叔——惊恐地回头看了一眼，微微点了点头又把头转回去了，在下面按了个什么，然后一层半透明的黑色的膜浮起来盖在透明车窗上。

  “好啦！这样外面谁也看不见你了！”见John还是不肯动，Sherlock叹了口气，按了一下车门上的按钮，一块黑色的屏风升起来挡在他们和司机之间。“现在只剩我们俩啦！开始吧开始吧！不然到了你都没搞完就不好了。”

  “Sherlock…”John以视死如归的表情看着自己的膝盖。

  “诶？”

  “转过去，面朝窗外……继续，身子也要转。现在把脸贴近窗子，直到你的鼻尖碰到玻璃——好，从现在开始一动也不许动，直到我说你可以，听到了么？”

  “John，这简直………”他开始转头。

  “不——许——动！”

  “好吧好吧好吧。”Sherlock恼火地看着自己眼睛都影像和外面穿梭而过的景物，听着后面窸窸窣窣的声音浑身不爽（脱裤子，小心翼翼不让鞋子搞脏地穿裤子，脱外套，哦上帝啊脱衬衫，穿衬衫，穿外套，系扣子，系袖扣，打领结）。“好啦，我换好了。”

  嗷！John穿西装真是帅到爆！压抑住少女心的侦探发现John正摆着一张苦瓜脸看着他，配着帅帅的西装相当违和。

  “说吧，我们刚刚那个案子是不是还没完，你要来找线索？”

  “没有啊？那老猥琐现在应该在办蹲监狱的手续了。”Sherlock基本上从不从道德角度评价他案子里涉及的人。但是这个人在Sherlock以“新搬来的邻居”的身份从他嘴里套消息的时候，居然极具色 情意味地在他瘦骨嶙峋的背上着迷地抚摸了好一会儿，直到John打破计划带他从那人的魔掌下逃走。

  “那你是来报复曾侮辱过你的饭店里的谁吗？”这事儿他还真干过。

  “我干嘛要那么做？哎呀，你饿了，我赚钱了，我带你出来吃饭，这不是正常室友都会做的事吗？有什么好大惊小怪的！”Sherlock尽力摆出一张鄙视脸。

  “噢，老天。”John靠在椅背上，褐色的眼睛睁得老大。“给我几分钟消化一下这美妙的消息。”

  “没办法给你太长时间哦，我们快到了。”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
    
位置很好，既不会让人们听到他们在说什么，也不会显得太掩人耳目。邻桌是一群俄罗斯旅客。该死，俄罗斯好像在严打同性恋，那个国家太地广人稀了没办法。Sherlock只能暗暗祈祷他们的座位真的像服务员许诺的那样私密，旅客里没有谁英语特别好，以及餐厅里的爵士钢琴能再响一点。

  落座后他才发现他担心的根本不是重点。

  那一窝俄罗斯旅客中只有两个男人，而且那些女人都是二十五六岁、笑靥如花、披着长长的金色头发、眼睛是迷死人的冷色系、长着令人（不包括他自己）艳羡的大长腿的美女。

  尽管有大量证据能证明John是双性恋，Sherlock现在还是有种被泼了冷水的感觉。

  “点菜！我以为你要饿疯了呢！”Sherlock低吼一声，连站在桌边拿着小本本的服务员都能感到一股肃杀之意。

  John愣了一下，随即收回投向邻座的目光开始以更亮的眼神盯着手中翻动的菜单。Sherlock则一动不动，把手撑成塔状顶住自己的下巴。

  “番茄蘑菇肉酱千层面。”Sherlock全力忍住翻白眼的冲动：“你为什么要到一家四星级的饭店来点一些必胜客里都有的东西？”

  “因为你带我来了。”John在八款浓汤之间仔细斟酌着，看起来十分兴奋，但还是翻了过去。

  “我的意思是：我的预算是能让你光吃鹅肝吃饱。”服务员的手抖了抖。John则抬起了头：  
  “这可是你说的啊。”

  “骗你是Mycroft.”

  John被Sherlock的措辞逗笑了。“别那么说他嘛！好的，我开始点贵的菜了，但是我不会宰你的，我是个有节操的人。”

  John露出一个极其灿烂的笑容：“先生，请把千层面划掉。巧克力杏仁曲奇。奶油牛尾汤。蒜蓉小羊排。芦笋。生菜玉米熏肠沙拉，再来两杯慕尼黑啤酒。”Sherlock看出来了：他每次来高档餐厅都点的是这些菜，所以把菜单以平时四倍的速度给看完了。

  服务员匆匆地离开了。“哦！我的天哪，光是看着这些菜的图片和名字从我的面前闪过都是一种享受。”John极其惬意地伸了个懒腰。其实那些照片基本上是电脑处理过的，Sherlock想着，但还是没说出来。今天晚上很重要呢。

  “John，我想告诉你……”

  “不要告诉我那些个‘消化会影我的思维’的话了，看在上帝的份上，你三天没吃东西了，这种情况下你要是再不吃东西你杰出的大脑就再也派不上用场了。”

  “我没说我不吃，案子完了我一般要吃东西的，说得好像我从来不吃东西似的。”Sherlock叹了口气，旗开不利呀。“我只是想说……”

   “卧槽，上菜速度要不要这么给力！”John对端着生菜玉米熏肠沙拉过来的服务员惊叫道。“真的，我建议你多吃一点这个，我们俩要把所有的菜吃完的。”Sherlock想说餐馆里的沙拉都是提前拌好的，但忍住了。好吧，John的提议？嗯，他讨厌杏仁的味道，像氰化物一样；奶油吃了会长胖；大蒜在嘴里会留下可怕的味道，网上就警告了不要点有大蒜的食物，因为表白成功的话很有可能接吻，他本来想阻止John的，后来觉得如果是John的嘴唇，有大蒜味又有什么要紧的呢？芦笋绝对不行，John爱死芦笋了而且芦笋贵死了，像他这种兴趣不大的人吃简直暴殄天物；啤酒喝了会长啤酒肚，他的外形有很大一部分是由他的细腰撑起来的,他清楚得很。

  “好的。”Sherlock说着把沙拉碗拖到自己面前，以John见过的最优雅的姿势拿起刀叉，然后以John见过的最粗暴的动作左右手交错着飞快往嘴里喂食物。John只看得到红色黄色的影子从碗里闪进Sherlock的嘴里，偶尔有浅黄色的汤汁被带起来。

  “喂！”Sherlock的手骤然停工，只有嘴还在工作，发出喀嚓的声音，灰绿色的眼睛望着John，脸被食物撑得鼓了起来。“你倒是给我留一点啊！”

 Sherlock看了一眼碗里：只有一层沙拉汁，上面漂着因为被切得太小没被刀叉叉住（是的，Sherlock可以用刀子和叉子一起叉食物吃）的生菜末以及一些在汤里隐隐约约的玉米。在他低头看的同时，还有一滴汤很不雅地从嘴上掉到碗里。

  “算了，你想吃就吃吧……”John用一只手捂住眼睛。

   这下就毫无顾忌了。Sherlock用勺子把碗里剩不多的固形物捞进嘴里，忍住抱起沙拉碗一饮而尽的冲动，看起来开心得像是被表白了，脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容。

  “我的身体的各项机能在回到非工作状态。”他伸了一个非常夸张的懒腰，引起了邻桌几个俄罗斯妹子的短暂关注。“过18个小时我就会开始讨厌它的。”

  “那这18个小时可得把该说的话都说完，该做的事都做完。”John从服务员过来开始就一直在盯着那碗热气腾腾的牛尾汤看，丝毫没有意识到这句无心之言已经把饭友刺激得满脸通红，身体紧紧地贴在椅背上。

  卧槽他不是全都知道了吧！什么叫该说的话都说完！我爱你我需要你我想要你你是我在这个世界上最大的慰藉是我认识的最好的人我们老了之后去苏塞克斯养蜜蜂吧不行不要孩子那不符合我们的性格设定！这段话你是不是已经看到我那有三重密码的草稿了！你这句话没有主语是不是意味着这是我设想的最好的那种情况！该做的事都做完……我的老天爷啊Sherlock Holmes你三十 [ 哔—— ] 岁了你要淡定！淡定！淡定！观察John的肢体语言，他的神态，他的眼睛，整合信息得出结论，什么结论！就是这个！Sherlock Holmes你这个智商一百四的2B又想多了！

  Sherlock非凡而敬业的大脑用理性的力量把他从搞砸一切都边缘硬生生扯了回来。脸上的温度迅速消退，但另外一个地方的问题还没有解决。“它自己会消的。”Sherlock宽慰着自己，但他脑子里被删得差不多了都关于青春期的储备告诉他，那是做梦。更何况……

  John操起闪闪发光的瓷勺，在汤中央用奶油画了个螺旋的地方小心地舀起一勺，凑到嘴边，小口、细致、缓慢地一点点吸进嘴里。

  “啊——”他发出一声极为满足的叹息，“这牛尾汤简直是……Sherlock？”

  “我必须去一趟洗手间。”Sherlock露出一个极为僵硬的笑容，逃离了餐桌。

  十分钟后他回来时，John已经在对付蒜蓉小羊排了，啤酒也拿到了桌上，John的那一杯已经去了三分之一。他的情绪看起来相当的好，毕竟这一家的羊排真的做得很好。既然情绪很好那他就可以行动了对吧？Sherlock捋了捋自己静心打理过的头发，挂上一副迷人的微笑，大步流星地走到座位上。

  爵士钢琴的声音真是嘈杂得可以。Sherlock深吸一口气：“John，我有一件事要告诉你。”

   John抬起头来，表情忧郁，“怎么，你又要用千古惨案的细节赶走我的食欲？”

   Sherlock分析了半秒钟，认为这句话的重点是“赶走食欲”。John在长时间的挨饿后吃上了他最喜欢的，而且八百年吃上一回的菜肴，他当然不会容许任何人任何事赶走他的食欲。

  “我干嘛要那样做？”Sherlock对刚上桌就去了三分之一的羊排做了个“请便”的手势。

  John莞尔一笑，继续他的进食大业。

  看着一根根连软骨都啃得干干净净的羊骨头，Sherlock端起啤酒，苦涩地往自己嘴里灌了一大口：  
   男人啊，你的名字是懦弱！

   接下来的十分钟，Sherlock把手并成一座塔顶着他面无表情的脸，一动不动地看着John把那摆得极其漂亮但是分量少得可怜的芦笋，一根一根塞到嘴里缓缓咀嚼。

在回家的计程车上，Sherlock面无表情地端坐着，面无表情地拎着打包在蠢兮兮的薰衣草纸袋里的饼干，面无表情地看着外面的广告灯和人群，他们的信息也一闪而过。

“我说，Sherlock，你为什么不把饼干吃了呢？”John的心情好的不得了，毋庸置疑。他的身体需要食物，那是当然，更何况刚刚的一碗沙拉勾起了他的本能。

“不用，我讨厌杏仁的味道，像氰化物。”Sherlock回头看了John一眼，他是全然的心旷神怡，仿佛他已知晓Sherlock今晚叫他出来的一切动机，并为破坏了整场戏而沾沾自喜。

别傻了，Sherlock Holmes，你是天底下最会伪装的人类，而现在你最卖力地瞒着的人智商比你低二十几。

“你知道，一般人会说‘氰化物的味道像杏仁’。”

“但我不是一般人，而且我读大学的时候半个学院的人都因为这个不吃杏仁味的东西。”

但John好像完全忽略了后面明显更长的半句话，把手放到Sherlock的肩膀上，“你当然不是一般人。”

John的触碰和赞美很好地安抚了他的情绪，但Sherlock依旧闷闷不乐。

到贝克街时，Sherlock把饼干塞到John的手里，从钱包里捞出一把钞票砸到司机手里，然后走出车外，头也不回地朝另一个方向大步走去。

“你他妈的要去哪！”John一边接住司机找的钱，一边对Sherlock的背影大吼道。

“进食。”用高端词汇进行日常对话是Sherlock表达不满心情的最不具攻击性的方式。

“饼干还没动呢！”

“下次Mycroft来的时候给他吃。”其实仔细一想，Sherlock觉得Mycroft最近不大可能来。他正忙于把自己的情感袒露给John——他有史以来最具挑战性的任务之一——还要以华丽丽的方式，没时间做那些会让Mycroft头疼到亲自来教训他的事，而国家要案也不是天天都有。或许等到他来的时候可以享用一下平均两镑一个的发霉的小饼干，Sherlock愉悦地想着。

他习惯性地坐在窗边的座位，对Billy喊道：“大份的番茄蘑菇肉酱千层面！”

Ma il mio mistero e' chiuso in me（我的秘密深藏于心中）.Sherlock嘴里说着意大利面这个词，脑中就冒出了《今夜无人入眠》里的这句词儿，一阵心塞。C计划失败。

如果他什么都不做，干等着John有一天碰到一个女人——甚至男人（Sherlock的心一阵绞痛，他知道John比起男性更偏爱女性，要是他因为一个男性离开他的话Sherlock绝对会彻彻底底地气炸；而由于敌人是男性，Sherlock仅存无几的绅士风度会失去控制他行为的作用，后果不堪设想）然后搬出去，组建他自己的家庭，把危险品——求爱不得的危险品Sherlock Holmes扔在这个臭烘烘的小公寓里自生自灭，不用说Sherlock自己，任何一个有社会责任感的人都会深深担忧当今世界的和平与发展。而且，那太不英俊了。

No , no sulla tua bocca lo diro quando la luce splendera ! 

当太阳升起，我将在你的唇上倾吐一切。

Sherlock恶狠狠地把叉子戳到千层面里再恶狠狠地把那团千层面塞到嘴里。

故障！故障！


	5. 意料之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事实证明，某些事情并不能计划着来。

Sherlock小心翼翼地背靠着一棵树慢慢挪动，注意着不要踩到地上的树枝，那会发出很大的声音，会惊动5米开外的空地上，正在挖坑准备把自己表妹尸体放进去的凶手。

那个人也带着枪，而且根据他的前科他的枪法肯定比自己要好。Sherlock判断出自己的形势后，不情不愿地给Lestrade发去了凶手和自己的位置。二十秒后接到回复，拖拉：

我们十分钟后到。

真是拖拉。

Sherlock有点担心了，这速度，不等他们来他就已经登上去威尔士的火车了，然后又要花两天——起步价——才能把这小子缉拿归案。Sherlock决定开始行动，事实证明这是个蠢到家的决定。且不用说之后会在法庭上浪费一天的时间，光他没打中人家而是打进了那具尸体——上帝祝她安息——的腿就已经和超人变身时把衬衫和超人服一起扯开了一样蠢了。

凶手受惊了几秒钟（Sherlock自己也是），然后开始夺路而逃。Sherlock在心里骂了一句后，像出击的大型猫科动物那样敏捷地跳了出去，像火箭发射一样累积动能，然后扑倒那个大汉身上，和他扭打成一团。几乎就是在那家伙摔在地上的那一刻，Sherlock心里一沉地观察到：这家伙的身手比他好的多。

卧槽，口臭！劳资特么最讨厌有口臭的人！Sherlock拼死想要保持优势时在心里咆哮。

从踢到他肚子时脚的感觉来看，他要是再不减肥站着都看不到脚了！

被一只小半斤重的拳头打在背上然后摔个狗啃泥的感觉绝对超乎想象的酸爽。

玛丽隔壁的不要打脸！有没有节操！擦，只有傻缺才会觉得和一个杀了自己表妹的人有谈节操的余地。

要是他脸上油少一点，我刚刚那一拳肯定可以咸鱼翻身！恶心死了！

我的Belstaff、Dolce&Gabbana不能就这么按在长着野草的泥巴地上！虽然我不洗衣服但我也知道这超难洗好吗！

你毁了我完美的发型！

上帝啊，我听见我的鼻子在唱歌，如果它会的话。

为什么大地和天空在摇摆？

我想John.

在被打得要去了半条命的时刻，Sherlock没受什么损伤的大脑灵光乍现：  
“我保证什么也不说！放过我吧！”

Sherlock用他这辈子最娘炮的声音哀求道，眼睛透过生理性泪水仔细地监控男人的表情。男人一愣。Sherlock使出浑身的力气踢向男人的下 体——

男人哀嚎着侧翻到地上，痛苦地扭动，捂着——小腿？

似乎刚刚听到一声枪响呢，在东偏北45°的山腰那儿。

我了个大操。

Sherlock狼狈不堪地从地上撑起身子，感觉自己的脑袋要炸了，抹掉脸上的叶子和尘土时发现自己的鼻子和嘴都在淌血。Sherlock感到自己被抬上了担架。

“Sherlock!你还好吗！”Lestrade慌张地跑过来。

“好啊，当然好啊，好得不能再好了。”现在好像身上也开始疼了，应该是磕到石头了。“John呢！我要见他。”

没等Lestrade答话，一个风一样的影子蹿上救护车，然后变成了John，扒着由担架和支柱组成的病床怒吼道：“Sherlock Holmes你这个小婊砸最好没有把自己弄傻弄残了！”

Sherlock本来想说“你唾沫星子飞我脸上了”，但考虑到当前John的心情，还是说了“当然没有”。

“以及，谢谢你拔枪相助。”Sherlock用酸疼不已的右手抄过来一块消毒手帕揩了揩鼻血。

“哼。”John也拿了一块手帕，试图擦掉手上的火药味。


	6. 情理之中

“我是说真的，你不能再这样以身犯险了。”John把冰凉的药膏涂在Sherlock裸露的皮肤上，“再这样下去我会得心脏病的。”

他也不看看，现在真的要得心脏病的到底是谁。John气哄哄地赶走了救护车上本来的医生，亲自给Sherlock的伤口上药。之前还亲自扒光了Sherlock的上衣。

“……我会注意。”Sherlock在John用手指检查他锁骨下方的淤青时呼吸不稳。

Sherlock当然是医疗系控，还以为你们早就知道了呢。

“我的另外一个要求是，”（喂，他的手在没受伤的皮肤上闹什么眼子）突然，John抬起头，眼神暝暗，看得Sherlock动都不敢动一下。

“你要是真的那么想跟我上床的话，不用扭扭捏捏的，直说就好了。”

Sherlock感到头被人用棒子狠狠地打了一下。“你在说什么？”Sherlock根本听不见自己在说什么。

“是傻子都看得出来你把我拉到那个贵的要死的法国餐厅去是想干什么。”上帝保佑, John站起来，开始居高临下地亲他的脸。

太近了，天啊，比他的梦里还要近，什么都能感觉到，温度，触感，变幻的力度，甚至声音。

“那你为什么不说出来，非要等着我来？”他的理智总算回来了一部分。

“因为一个特别恶趣味的理由。”John吻住了他的嘴唇。察觉到Sherlock仍旧处于惊愕状态，没敢把舌头伸进去，免得他事后说自己占他的便宜，John碰到过这样的女朋友。

松开他时，John十分搞笑地发现Sherlock已经是高潮脸了，而且从脸到脖子一片粉红，还有往下蔓延的趋势。“什么理由？”Sherlock喘着气问道，眼睛直勾勾地盯着John。

“Well，”John耸耸肩，“你有话想说又不好意思说出来被噎着的小模样实在是太可爱了，我就逗了逗你，结果你还真就不敢说了。”

这真是够恶趣味的，Sherlock在心里想着，因为他的舌头正和John的交缠在一起，被动地接受他技巧高超的逗弄。

这时Sherlock终于知道哪里不对了。

“这不合……这不合常规。”Sherlock气喘吁吁地和John分开，“网上说，要在一个浪漫的情况下表白，那样成功率才会高。”这时候跟浪漫好像真的半毛钱关系都没有：刚刚被罪犯打了一顿，浑身都是疼的，两件好看的衣服估计要经过层层处理才能再穿，裤子彻底毁了，现在在一个锈迹斑斑的救护车里颠簸着回家。

John先是愣了几秒，然后彻底、无法控制地、狂放地大笑起来。

“喂！笑你妹啊！”Sherlock很幸福是的，但也同等程度的愤怒。

John终于压制住自己的情绪，抹了抹眼泪，开始给Sherlock穿衣服：“去他妈的网上怎么说，虽然你能考虑到你自己在这种情况中的无知去搜资料让我超感动。”John捏一下Sherlock的脸，Sherlock的回应是皱起了眉头，“告诉你，我刚刚就示范了完美的表白：我说了，你答应了，还是光速答应，现在咱们要去滚床单。什么浪漫环境都是鬼扯。”

为什么说得这么有道理？为什么他开始筹划这件事之前没有想到？所以说除了Casanova以外所有爱情中的人智商为负是真的咯？所以说他的男人是个可以时刻掌控全局的优秀的攻咯？

棒极了，真是他妈棒极了。

Sherlock解决了他有史以来最闹心的案子。

Sherlock微笑着，拉着John的手走进了221B贝克街的门。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

尾声：  
“我特么还要小心不要碰到你的伤……”John笑着对身后半开的卧室门说道，往外走着，突然整个人僵住，在意识到自己并不是一丝不挂而是在腰间寄了一条毛巾后略微放松。

“Mycroft,你在闹什么眼子？”

Mycroft头也不抬地嚼完嘴里的饼干，从茶几上的纸袋里又拿出一块，端详了几秒钟后，看向John：“它们还是脆的呢。”然后优雅地放到嘴里。另一只手正发着短信：  
咱们老百姓儿今个儿真高兴。麻烦你告诉办公室里的人今天晚上我请他们吃石锅拌饭。MH

我也有吗？

当然有，你的还要双份年糕。MH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文就这么开开心心地完结辣～希望大家读得开心，大方的留下kudos哟～  
> 欢迎评论～  
> 估计以后会出英文版，到时候会把地址发过来的⊙﹏⊙

**Author's Note:**

> TBC,希望你们看的开心，大方地留下kudos哦(´-ω-`)，欢迎评论


End file.
